Unsung Heroes
by havelocke
Summary: Donald is tired of being a sidekick. [donald. goofy.]


**Note: **Disney characters need love too, you know.

* * *

Unsung Heroes

* * *

"So, do you see my point?" 

"Ahyuhk, not really."

The white feathered duck tensed as anger and annoyance flushed through his veins. So far, explaining to Goofy why they needed to form a union against heroes and go on strike was beginning to be a burden within itself. Not to mention, Donald's blood pressure was at its peek before noon.

Donald took a deep breath and let it out. Feeling his blood cool down one degree, he cleared his throat and tried his best on not mauling his tall friend.

"Listen and listen carefully this time," Goofy nodded at once, giving the duck his utmost attention. Donald rolled his eyes since Goofy trying to look serious looked, well, goofy and ignored the urge to throw a fit. Instead, he went ahead to explain his argument for the _third_ time today.

"We helped Sora right? In fact, we helped twice to save the worlds." He paused hoping that Goofy was on the same page. His friend nodded and the duck gave him a suspicious glare not wanting to trust the glazed look in Goofy's eyes.

He continued.

"The fact that we helped has been overlooked. All everyone talks about these days is what the key bearer did. No one remembers what we did for Sora."

"Sure they do. They know that we protected him."

"They see us as friends, but they don't believe us to be on the same level as Sora. We've been reduced to sidekicks for crying out loud!"

Goofy was taken aback. He didn't really see Donald's point at all. Wasn't it their job to protect and help the person that the key blade had chosen?

"Is that bad?"

Donald felt his blood begin to boil at the inquisitive look Goofy gave him.

"Of course that's bad!" He felt the feathers on his chest puff out as his heart hammered. "We're not taken seriously! By law sidekicks are used to aid the hero, we only serve but cannot demand, we follow but cannot lead. By law, we're weak and seen as less intelligent. By law we're only accessible if the hero is present by law—"

"Who's law?"

"Silence! I'm on a roll here." Donald nearly forgot his original point by the rude interruption but lucky the sight of Minnie walking by with Daisy brought him back on his feet. "By law sidekicks never get the girl! We're reduced to scenery and that's just…that's an injustice! Plus the benefits suck and the pay is lousy."

"We get paid?"

"Goofy." Donald reached up and took a hold of Goofy's collar. They met eye to eye. "You have to listen to me. We have to strike! It's the only way to get the respect that we deserve. Once we refuse our support, a hero has no choice but to come and beg for us!"

"Ahyuhk, shouldn't our friendship with Sora be more important than pride?"

The duck thought for a moment and let go. True, over the past couple of years the trio had gotten closer. Sora was family to him and he would do anything to protect the boy. If Sora ever came to him wanting help he would be on his side within a heart beat.

He grunted.

"That's irrelevant." He made a fist and pounded his hand. "What we need to do is make the union proud!"

Goofy was flabbergasted. "Gosh there's a union? Since when?"

"Since I made these posters and you're in it."

Donald picked the two pieces of cardboard with sticks and handed one to Goofy.

"Now let's be heard! Let us be heroes! We aren't sidekicks! Let's strike!"

An hour later…

Queen Minnie and Daisy finished their walk around the gardens. As they made their way back towards the castle, the spectacle of Donald and Goofy marching around in protest stopped them in their tracks.

"I wonder what they're doing." Queen Minnie asked amused.

Donald marched with stiff determination and pride.

"We're on strike!"

"Ahoy there!" Goofy yelled noticing the ladies.

"Damn it, Goofy!"

"Ahyuhk."

Daisy rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Lets go, it doesn't look important."

They waved back politely and went towards the castle. Behind them was a very pissed off duck stomping on his sign and a laughing Goofy still waving good-bye.


End file.
